


You Must Be Miseducated

by Mercurie



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Crack, Eurovision, M/M, Manip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Scipio set the record straight about ancient Eurovision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be Miseducated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



> Reject history and substitute your own. 
> 
> A treat for History Exchange 2015.

_You say Eurovision is a modern show_  
_They didn't dance to pop in Cathargo_  
_You must be miseducated_  
_By all those books you annotated_  
_You forgot about Hannibal and Scipio_

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=34qusxs)

**Author's Note:**

> Original: [Lipstick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zENujULMCuU) by Jedward


End file.
